


The Wolf in the moonlight (and sunlight too)

by SilverWolf96



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: A few asshole cultists get killed, Also not-fluff, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Murder, BadNiks, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cults, Drugging, Fear of Death, Fluff, Implied slowburn, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shitty Hotel, Stone is a werewolf, Trust, Werewolf!Stone, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Stone is a werewolf. Nobody really cares as long as he makes sure to not be a danger during full moons. It’s never been a problem, and actually makes him more useful for the job, so Robotnik isn’t complaining. Even after they enter a relationship, Robotnik never has a reason to be nervous around Stone. The test for this comes unexpectedly one day, when they’re both kidnapped, locked in a small cell, and Stone is injected with a serum that forces him to transform.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	The Wolf in the moonlight (and sunlight too)

**Author's Note:**

> Story involves: Implied slow-burn (I just kind of skipped over it because it’s not the point of the story), fluff, cuddling, a few asshole people killed by a werewolf (most of them off-screen, except for one), and a shitty hotel room with only one bed (because why not)  
> Inspired by [art from @RIsForRokimede](https://twitter.com/RIsForRokimede/status/1288905477372485635) on Twitter. (Not sure if it actually has much to do with said art, but it's what made me want to write this) Go check it out!  
> Also, there's now a [drawing of werewolfStone ](https://twitter.com/Minttu09/status/1293453777773776896)  
> I also put it at the end of the fic, just in case.  
> Anyway, enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### The Wolf in the moonlight (and sunlight too)

“You’re pawning a mutt on me now?” Robotnik questions the Commander as he’s presented with his new Agent. The Agent who also happens to be a werewolf. “Are you hoping he’ll eat me or something when I upset him? You really think that’ll do a better job than my Badniks?”

“No,” the Commander says tiredly, rubbing his eyes with impatient tiredness. The werewolf doesn’t say anything, just tilts his head to the side curiously. “We have decided Agent Stone’s personality and unique skills make him a good assistant and bodyguard for you.”

“So, he’s supposed to eat the people who try to kill me?” Robotnik clarifies, looking the Agent over. He’s not very tall, not very muscular or strong-looking, and doesn’t look very threatening in any way, shape or form. “Doesn’t look very impressive.”

“I don’t really care what you think about him,” the Commander dismisses Robotnik with a wave of a hand. “Just take him and go.”

“I hope wolf boy has had his shots,” Robotnik grumbles, already thinking of the best way to get rid of him.

“That’s one of our best agents you’re talking about,” the Commander replies tensely, giving Robotnik a warning look, which is completely ignored.

“Then one of your best agents better have had his shots,” Robotnik shots back, noticing the werewolf’s eyes going curiously between him and the Commander. “I don’t want some rabid mutt running around my lab.” 

The werewolf looks down, still not saying anything, but a look in his eyes makes Robotnik believe this isn’t the first time he’s hearing something like this. 

“Whatever. He’ll be quitting within a week, just like the rest of the idiots you’ve thought a “good fit” for me.” With that, he turns around and marches out of the Commander’s office, the werewolf, Agent Stone, following a few steps behind at his heels, like the mutt he is. 

The make their way to the Mobile Lab in complete silence. Robotnik is still upset over having been handed another assistant without anyone even thinking about talking to him first, and Stone just walks behind him with a stupid smile on his face. He’s going to be out within a week, just like every other useless assistant the higher-ups have foisted upon him.

Well, maybe Robotnik can get something out of this one, at least. He’s never had a werewolf before, and he’s determined to get to study him. Most werewolves don’t live, much less work, with humans, preferring the company of their own kind. Therefore, there are still several things that are unknown about them, as they are generally also rather secretive about themselves. He rubs his hands together in excitement. _This is going to be fun_!

Turns out, Agent Stone is a more competent assistant than Robotnik gave him credit for. Three months later, and the man is still with Robotnik, slotting into his life with natural ease, like it’s where he belongs. And Robotnik can’t complain about him. He’s competent enough, smarter than the average person, is good at listening to what Robotnik has to say and makes a good sounding board for ideas or if he just needs to vent. He also makes delicious lattes and makes good snacks for Robotnik when he forgets to eat while in the middle of a project. He also helps Robotnik manage his hair, practically volunteering to groom his hair, brushing, cutting and trimming it on a regular basis. When asked, he simply says he likes doing it. It’s a bit strange, but convenient, and Robotnik puts it down as a werewolf thing. 

Sometimes, when Robotnik is stressed out and in a particularly bad mood, a good latte and the younger man’s surprisingly pleasant company makes all the difference. Not that he’d ever admit it.

Sometimes Robotnik almost forgets he’s a werewolf. It’s there, barely noticeable, but doesn’t come up often. Sometimes it comes up as incredibly silly, almost adorable doglike behaviour. Like when he sees a squirrel or a rabbit and he perks up like he’s about to bolt after it. The way he is just a bit too eager to fetch things for Robotnik, especially if he just threw said thing somewhere a few moments earlier. And when he licks things to see how they taste, regardless of what it is (Robotnik is not entirely sure if this is werewolf behaviour, or if Stone has just spent too much time with him). He has seen the way dogs tend to growl at Stone, smelling the Wolf on him (and sometimes, Stone growls right back at them, making them run away with their tails between their legs). Or like when he seems to take it as a personal insult whenever someone says they prefer cats to dogs. 

Other Agents don’t really seem to care much about Stone being a werewolf. Robotnik has seen his co-workers give him things like dog treats as a joke. He has also seen Stone eating said dog treats as snacks. If asked, he simply says they taste good. 

Of course, it’s impossible to not notice how Stone’s behaviour changes near the full moon, becoming more restless and impatient, he sometimes snaps and growls at the most annoying people, as well as the fact that he’s always a couple of hours late on days after. Which is still better than Robotnik expected, since most werewolves need a day or two off before and after full moon, because it’s too tiring and taxing on the body. 

“My Wolf is generally pretty calm,” Stone explains one time when Robotnik asks what’s up with that. “It sleeps about five to six hours of the night, so I don’t really have any trouble getting to work without days off. Most werewolves don’t really get along with their Wolf, so I’m pretty lucky with that.”

Stone also makes himself very useful as a bodyguard, his sharp nose and ears being able to pick up in things normal humans couldn’t even dream of. He hears the klick of a gun from half a mile away, and catches the scent of poison in anything, saving Robotnik from dozens of assassination attempts. Of course, these sharp senses also result in him not being able to do certain things, like get involved in a gunfight, because it would simply be too much for him. Luckily, Robotnik doesn’t really care as his Badniks can handle shooting things better than any human, anyway. And despite what Robotnik first thought when he saw the Agent, Stone has solid, strong muscles and is by far stronger than any human, which comes very much in handy in several situations. 

One thing Robotnik especially likes about Stone is his ability to look past several of the less moral and legal actions Robotnik makes when it comes to his job or the Badniks. At the same time, Robotnik blatantly ignores the laws Stone is unconcernedly breaking. Like the fact that he spends the full moons in his own house, despite the fact that he shouldn’t be within a hundred miles of civilisation, let alone in the middle of a residential neighbourhood, no matter how much confidence he has in the sturdiness of his basement door.

The Wolf hates being confined to the basement, is a blatant understatement. Something Robotnik quickly learns, one of those things most humans don’t really find out, is that the Wolf is not the same as the person. It’s a completely separate entity, sharing their, and only coming out once a month. And even though it’s smarter than a regular wolf, it’s still no human-intelligence level. It doesn’t understand why it’s shut in the basement. Why it can’t run around outside, hunt and feel the wind and the dirt. It gets frustrated. It hurts their mutual body by slamming itself against the walls and door and biting at itself to get rid of the boredom. 

Stone sometimes shows up to work with bruises and bite wounds he hasn’t had time to take care of. He moves gingerly and carefully, as to not aggravate his injuries. Sometimes Robotnik takes the time to take care of them, rubs some salve of his own creation on the bruises and bandages the wounds. Stone doesn’t say anything as he does this, merely looks at him with an interested, grateful look, leaning into his touch like he’s never had human contact before. 

“I wasn’t born a werewolf,” Stone tells him one day, out of nowhere, after one of these mornings, as they’re sitting at the Mobile Lab for a coffee-break. Robotnik has come to appreciate these moments with Stone, a break from work and just spending time together.

“Is that so?” Robotnik questions carefully, wondering why Stone chooses to suddenly share things about himself so freely. 

“I was bit when I was five,” Stone continues, sipping his coffee. “If my father hadn’t been nearby with his rifle to take care of the Wolf that attacked me, I would’ve died.”

“Oh,” Robotnik doesn’t quite know what to say. “Must have been tough,” he offers after a few moments. Human relations really aren’t his thing, and he can only hope he isn’t saying something wrong. 

“Not really,” Stone replies, hopping down from the table he’s been perched on. “I was young enough to not really be any kind of danger, and it gave me time to practice, and to get used to the Wolf and even start getting along with it. It’s fairly cooperative for the most part. It just hates being locked up.”

“I notice,” Robotnik points out, nodding to where the bruises are hidden underneath Stone’s clothes. 

Stone merely shrugs, and things continue more or less as normal, maybe with a bit lighter and less professional air around them. They spend just a bit more time together, with Stone making them more refined and proper meals, and Robotnik accepting more help and inputs from the Agent. Robotnik wonders if this is what it’s like to have a friend.

One of the days Robotnik is taking care of Stone’s injuries, as he’s finishing up, the Agent suddenly grabs a hold of him with both hands and yanks him down for a kiss. Until now, Robotnik hasn’t even noticed he’s had this kind of interest in Stone, but eagerly kisses him back. It just feels so right and amazing and he never wants to stop. Except he does want to stop after a few moments when he runs out of air and needs to breathe. 

They stand there for several minutes, leaning their foreheads together and staring each other in the eyes while catching their breath. Stone’s arms are around his neck, paying with his hair, while Robotnik has one hand on the back of Stone’s neck and the other wrapped possessively around his waist. He notices Stone feels unnaturally warm, like a heater almost. He pulls the younger man closer, wanting to soak in that warmth. Stone tucks his face against Robotnik’s neck, causing him to jump when he feels Stone’s nose and lips brushing against his throat. 

“You smell nice,” Stone says as he inhales deeply, taking in Robotnik’s scent. “Most humans smell like fear and artificial scents like perfumes. You don’t. It’s nice.”

“Well, of course,” Robotnik answers, “I’m not most humans, after all!”

“That’s true,” Stone agrees with a nod, nuzzling in closer to him. “And I wouldn’t want you to be any other way.”

Robotnik curiously decides he wants to test something, to see if Stone is as doglike as he seems to sometimes be and moves the hand on Stone’s neck to his head, and carefully scratches him behind one ear. Stone freezes for a moment, before practically melting into him with a content rumbling sound. If he had a tail right now, he would probably be wagging it. 

Things get even better from there. While their relationship stays mostly professional while at work, it changes quite a bit outside of it. They spend most of their time at Robotnik’s house, though Stone still keeps his. Robotnik finds out even more things about Stone that he didn’t know about before. 

Stone loves cuddling in bed. He also takes up a surprising amount of space. He will cling onto Robotnik like an octopus and refuse to let go. It’s half endearing, half irritating, especially when he’s trying to get up for work in the morning but is pinned to the bed by a sleepy werewolf. Stone is not a morning person and needs a shower and a cup of coffee before he’s even a little bit coherent. He smells like wet dog when he gets out of the shower and Robotnik refuses to cuddle him until he dries. 

Stone still spends the full moon at his own place. He doesn’t ask Robotnik to stay with him, and Robotnik doesn’t offer. He doesn’t know if it’s some kind of instinctive fear telling him to stay away from a predator when it’s at its most dangerous. Or it could just be the propaganda that’s been pushed at people their whole life about how werewolves are little more than dangerous beasts, and that one should run as far away from them as possible, especially during a full moon.

The next time Stone appears at Robotnik’s house, he’s looking worse than ever. He looks absolutely exhausted, like he hasn’t slept a wink. He’s covered in black and purple bruises and some of the bitemarks are still bleeding sluggishly. He moves carefully, favouring his left side and winces when he collapses in bed, curling up next to Robotnik, leaning against him but not hugging him like he normally would do. 

He doesn’t say anything, just lies there in silence as Robotnik tries his best to patch him up, while trying not to worry too much. Robotnik is poking at him slightly, wondering just how bad it is. Does he have bruised ribs? Does he need a doctor? Or a vet? His thoughts are interrupted when Stone speaks for the first time that day.

“The Wolf caught your scent on my clothes,” he says quietly with a hoarse voice, sounding like talking hurts. “It spent the entire night trying to find you. It almost broke down the door to my basement.” He drinks an entire bottle of water while Robotnik tries to process this new information. 

“Why?” he has to ask, even though he suspects he already knows the answer. 

“It likes your scent, and associates it with something nice, and safe,” Stone explains quietly, touching the bandages in a nervous gesture, not quite looking at him, eventually just burying his face in Robotnik’s neck, which seems to be his go-to gesture when looking for attention or reassurance. Robotnik simply nods, carefully stroking Stone’s hair and scratching him behind the ears, getting him to relax. 

“Do you think I could spend the next full moon with you?” Stone asks after a bit of peace and quiet. “I’m not sure if I can manage if this happens again. I can pay if I break anything.”

“Err,” Robotnik isn’t sure that sounds like a good idea. “Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” He knows he trusts Stone with his life, but he’s not sure about the Wolf, and spending the night with a furry murder-machine doesn’t sound like the most appealing thing in the world.

“No, not really,” Stone replies with a sort of confidence Robotnik wishes he had right now. “I used to spend the full moon with my family when I was younger. Since it considers you pack, it will probably just want some head scratches and falling asleep at your feet,” he says, looking up at Robotnik with those pleading puppy-dog eyes he’s never really been able to resist. 

“I’ll consider it,” Robotnik promises, pressing a gentle kiss to Stone’s head, careful not to aggravate the injuries. 

Stone hums quietly and settles at his side, pressing his nose against Robotnik’s skin, not saying anything more. Robotnik switches the tv on, just to have some background noise while they just sit there. Stone falls asleep almost instantly, leaving Robotnik to think for a bit. At least it’s Sunday and they won’t have to go to work.

It certainly would be interesting to be able to see a werewolf during a full moon and study its behaviour. He might never get a chance like this again if he refuses. Being there for Stone would be a nice bonus, and he’d be able to maybe even make sure he doesn’t get injured like this again. And he trusts Stone, so if Stone says the Wolf won’t hurt him, then he’ll just have to trust the Wolf won’t hurt him.

They don’t really get a chance to talk about it again for a while, and just a few days later they get a new assignment across the country. Apparently, some cult or other has been killing werewolves and they’re sent to find and dispose of them. The assignment is specifically given to them, because the higher-ups want to keep it discreet and quickly handled, so the information of the cult’s existence doesn’t get out to the public. There has been enough trouble between humans and werewolves as is, and they really don’t want anything else to start up.

They also deliberately send them there soon after the full moon, so they don’t have to worry about finding a safe space for Stone to transform, which is just about the only remotely good thing. The flight they have to take is long and full, which means enduring screaming babies and stupid idiot people for several hours without being allowed to get rid of them all, or even yelling at them. The fact that the few Badniks they are allowed to bring along have to be packed up in the cargo hold doesn’t help either. When they finally get of the plane, Robotnik is extremely irritated and Stone has a splitting headache from the sound and scent overload.

The hotel that’s been booked for them isn’t anything impressive either. It’s a very run-down place and they have to share a small room, an even tinier bathroom and a single bed. They have to nearly sleep on top of each other in order to both fit on it. It’s a good thing they’re dating, and that Stone isn’t very heavy. He makes a good blanket, at least. 

The next morning they head to see the last body, just in case they’ll be able to find something. At the very least, Stone should be able to pick up some kind of scent, hopefully. Since the higher-ups want them to keep a low profile, the Badniks are following them at a distance, and making sure they stay hidden, so people don’t see them. 

Robotnik hates this. It makes him feel more vulnerable to not have his babies at his side when in a new place, with people he doesn’t know. At least he still has Stone.

They are met at the riverbank where the last body was found, by some local werewolf expert or whatever. Robotnik doesn’t really pay attention to him, just tells him to shut up and stay out of the way. The werewolf is still there, laying in the mud in the shallow water, still in wolf form. It makes Robotnik wonder how long it’s been there, considering the full moon was a few days ago. Which is the first strange thing that jumps at him, because the body doesn’t look like it’s been there more than a few hours. The wolf is massive, light grey with a thick, dark mane. Despite its size, it looks surprisingly small and pitiful where it lies dead. 

It suddenly occurs to Robotnik that he has no idea what Stone’s wolf form looks like. Is it as big as this one? What colour is its fur? But that’s for another time, he reminds himself and focuses on the body. 

“Stone!” he barks at the Agent standing a few feet behind him, also looking at the dead werewolf. “Can you find anything here?”

“Maybe,” Stone replies, taking a few steps closer until he’s at Robotnik’s side, peering down at the body. He sniffs the air for a few seconds, before turning to Robotnik with an apologetic smile. “Could you step back for a bit?” he asks, sheepishly. 

“I know I didn’t shower since we got here,” Robotnik says, somewhat indignantly, “but do I really smell worse than a days-old corpse?”

“Err, no,” Stone replies, now looking away from Robotnik, scratching the back of his head. “It’s just that- your scent is distracting. It’s difficult to focus on anything else.”

“Oh,” Robotnik isn’t really sure how to react to this. He remembers Stone telling him he likes his scent but didn’t realize it would be to the point of actually being distracted from work by it. He takes a few steps back to let Stone focus on the work.

He watches Stone crouch down next to the body, sniffing slightly and poking at it now and then, apparently getting some kind of information normal humans can’t pick up on. The local guy looks at them from the side, giving them some strange side-eyes. 

“Well?” Robotnik asks after a few moments, hoping to find something out, wanting to get away from here and away from this probably homophobic dumbass who’s still staring at them.

“I don’t know,” Stone replies hesitantly, sniffing the air one more time. “There’s some weird smell. I don’t know what it is. Maybe some kind of chemical or something?” 

“Alright,” Robotnik turns away to pull out some supplies from his pockets, thinking to maybe get some samples to figure out if there’s some kind of drugs or other chemicals involved. He hears footsteps as the local weirdo approaches them again, but ignores it, figuring he wants to either ask some questions or just bother them. Well, same thing really.

Until he hears a gunshot, followed by a pained yelp, right behind him. He instinctively flinches, but nothing hits him, so he turns around quickly to see what’s happening. 

Stone is laying on the ground, bleeding from his side, with some kind of dart sticking out of his arm. The weirdo is standing over him, gun drawn and pointed at the Agent’s head. In the other hand he’s holding some kind of tranquilizer. Before Robotnik has time to react, he turns around and shoots him in the leg with the tranquilizer, causing him to collapse to the ground. He can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness as he sees the weirdo walking towards him. 

“I apologise for this, Doctor,” he faintly hears the man say. “But we have to do our duty for the good of mankind.”

*Several hours later*

Robotnik wakes up groggy and unfocused in a small, cold cell in a basement of some kind. He sits up, his back protesting tremendously from laying on the stone-cold, hard floor for who knows how long. Just dark, stone walls. One of the walls is just bars, through which he can see a dark corridor, with similar-looking cells. There are no windows, so there’s no way to tell what time it is. His gloves are gone, so there’s no way to alert his Badniks and get them here. A small lamp just outside the cell is providing the only light around.

He looks sharply to the side as he hears a whimper, only to see some cultists injecting Stone with some kind of serum through the bars. One of them is the weirdo from earlier. The one who shot Stone and has now evidently kidnapped both of them. Obviously, he isn’t any kind of “Werewolf Expert”, but rather part of this cult dedicated to killing them. And Stone is now apparently their next target.

When they drop Stone on the floor, he whimpers again, scuffling to the nearest corner to slump down, trembling. He sits with his back to the wall, legs drawn up to his chest and head bent down with his face pressing into his legs. He’s still bleeding sluggishly from the gunshot wound in his side. 

“What the hell do you morons think you’re doing?!” Robotnik yells at the cultists, who all look at him with unnervingly expressionless faces. “Do you think you can just get away with kidnapping us? You must be dumber than you look, which is really saying something!”

“As I said before, Doctor,” the weirdo from earlier says, “we’re doing our duty for the good of mankind. By ridding the world of these Devil’s Creatures.” He points at Stone, who’s curled up in his corner, looking like he might throw up. “They are an abomination and need to be put out of their suffering!”

“Great,” Robotnik mutters, “We’ve been kidnapped by lunatics.” He tries to make himself sound more confident and hide any worry he might have for their situation. Like what they injected Stone with. Will it kill him? Will it make him sick?

“And,” the madman carries on as if Robotnik didn’t say anything, “if the government won’t accept this, then we will have no choice but to force them to see sense. If one of their most valuable assets is killed by one of these feral beasts, they have no choice but to take appropriate action towards them.”

“The only people they’ll be taking action towards is you, you idiots!” Robotnik cannot believe how anyone can be this stupid. He knows from experience humans can get really stupid, but this is something else. “Which is the entire reason we’re here in the first place!”

Though what they say make him wonder... He looks over to Stone as the man lets out another pained whimper. They plan to make Stone kill him, apparently in his wolf form. Even though it’s a few days after the full moon and Stone shouldn’t be able to transform until the next one. But the serum they injected him with...

“That remains to be seen, Doctor,” the madman replies, looking at him with something that might be some twisted form of pity. “Our potion will force the beast to reveal its true nature for everyone to see. We will return in the morning to collect your remains.” With that said, they turn and leave, long robes swishing behind them. They don’t look back.

“Stone?” Robotnik tries to get the man’s attention once he’s sure the madmen are out of hearing range. 

“I’m not feeling so good, Doctor,” Stone admits quietly. No surprise, considering the injury and the who-knows-what he was injected with. “I think I’m going to transform.” He shivers again, not from the pain as Robotnik previously thought, but from the effort of keeping himself from transforming.

“But you said it should be okay, right?” Robotnik questions him, trying to not let any fear slip into his voice. “You said the Wolf likes me and won’t hurt me, right?” 

“Normally, yes,” Stone answers, finally looking up from his legs and at Robotnik. “But here? Locked in a small room in a strange place, drugged and injured? I don’t know what it’s going to do.” The look in his puppy-dog eyes is so scared and helpless, it tugs at Robotnik’s heart. And does nothing to ease the worry that he’s about to be torn into pieces once the transformation inevitably happens. But now is not the time for that.

“Well, sitting here and worrying isn’t going to do anything,” he decides, standing up gingerly, his legs still a bit unsteady from the tranquilizer. He makes his way over to Stone and bends down in front of the Agent. “Worst-case scenario, the Wolf kills me, and those morons then kill you in the morning. Best-case scenario, the Wolf recognises me, doesn’t kill me, and we can both get out of here in the morning.” And hopefully it will be the best-case scenario, because Robotnik really doesn’t fancy being killed by his werewolf Agent/Employee/Boyfriend. 

“You’re right,” Stone sighs as he sits up straighter and starts removing his clothes. His shaky fingers fumble with the buttons and the whole process is rather clumsy and fumbling. But eventually he manages to worm his way out of his pants and slumps against the wall in his underwear, tired from the effort. 

“Of course I’m right, I’m always right,” Robotnik replies automatically, looking over Stone’s body. The wound in his side seem to be a graze, and no serious injury, which is good. He also can’t not take in the man’s fantastic-looking body, despite the situation. Well, if this is the last time he gets to see Stone, he might as well take the opportunity to appreciate how handsome his boyfriend is. He takes a seat on the floor on other side of the cell, waiting to see what happens. 

Once Stone stops trying to hold back the transformation, it doesn’t take long for it to happen. He hunches over, bracing himself as things start moving around underneath his skin. Normally, if he wasn’t worried that he’s about to be mauled by a werewolf, Robotnik would definitely take the time to be more fascinated by seeing the transformation first-hand. The way Stone’s bones rearrange themselves, the way his body grows and changes, the thick fur that sprouts out all over his body and the bushy tail that grows out.

The whole process takes maybe a few minutes, and at the end of it there’s a huge werewolf standing in front of him. Stone’s underwear is in shreds on the floor. 

The Wolf is easily three times the size of a normal wolf, if not bigger, with black fur, a thick mane, and some lighter grey around its face, chest, belly and the tip of its tail. Again, normally Robotnik would be more fascinated by the chance to study and observe a transformed werewolf up close, but not this time.

The Wolf is trying to pace in the small cell, only able to take a couple of steps in any direction before hitting a wall. It sniffs the air, barks, growls and snaps its jaws. It seems irritated and displeased. It whines and trembles, turning its head to lick at the wound in its side. 

“Stone?” Robotnik carefully calls out to it, hoping Stone is correct and it will indeed recognize him. The Wolf look at him, whines, and shakes itself like a dog that just got out of the water. The familiar brown eyes remind Robotnik that this is Stone, and he needs to help him. 

“Aban?” Robotnik tries again, reaching out one hand toward the Wolf, like it’s a nervous dog. He hopes Stone’s puppy-like behaviour also exists in the Wolf. “It’s alright. Calm down.”

The Wolf whimpers, its ears angled towards Robotnik, attentive. It takes a step towards him, circling him to the best of its abilities in the cramped space. It doesn’t seem aggressive. Its head is down, its teeth aren’t showing, and its tail is tucked between its legs. It’s probably confused. It doesn’t understand why it’s in this small cage, why it’s injured and why it feels so strange, why its heart is racing unnaturally. 

It doesn’t mean it won’t do anything. A scared beast is easily a dangerous one. 

He feels himself getting more nervous as the Wolf gets closer. It sniffs at his fingers and backs away with a whine, twirls around as well as it can in the cramped space and comes back to Robotnik. It licks his fingers, a rough, pink tongue slipping over his skin. 

The next second Robotnik is being squished underneath a heavy mass of trembling animal.

He tries not to flinch and pull away when he feels the Wolf press its cold nose against his throat. It takes several deep breaths. Robotnik remembers Stone mentioning he smalls nice and helps him relax, so hopefully his scent will calm the Wolf as well. A few minutes of this and the Wolf eventually stops trembling, just laying on top of Robotnik, mostly calm. 

He slowly raises his hands and strokes the surprisingly soft for down the Wolf’s back. It responds by licking his neck, and he tries not to tense up as he feels the rough tongue, the hot breath and a hint of the sharp fangs scraping against his throat. He tries his best to ignore how it could shred him to pieces in seconds if it so feels like it. 

“It’s alright,” he tells the Wolf quietly. “Let’s just take it easy and get out of here in the morning.” The Wolf huffs, slumping against him even more. Robotnik has no choice but to just lean against the Wolf and try to get some rest for whenever they will have the chance to break out of here.

He doesn’t know how long they stay there, with him stroking the Wolf’s fur and making sure it stays calm. He doesn’t know when Stone will change back, since it was triggered by some serum, rather than the full moon. He’ll have to take some blood samples when he has the chance, figure out what’s in it and how it works. 

He’s already started making some mental notes on the subject when he hears the faint sound of a door opening somewhere in the distance and footsteps echoing in the corridor. The light is dimmed down to the point he can barely see anything, the mass of black fur on top of him doesn’t help. 

The Wolf also notices someone approaching, its ears twitching before it raises its head to look out through the bars. It bares its fangs in a growl before Robotnik calms it down with some petting. It settles down again but keeps its eyes on the corridor and the door to see whenever the threat arrives. 

Moments later the light from a lantern creeps up from around a corner. And right after that, one of the idiots show up. He looks into the cell, seemingly trying to peer around the Wolf to see Robotnik. The moment he starts unlocking the door, tranquilizer in hand, presumably to get Robotnik’s body out, the Wolf pounces with no warning, ripping into the man with a loud growl and no hesitation. 

Blood sprays all over the walls, and the Wolf is out the door when the dead body hits the ground. Robotnik gets up from the floor, rather stiff after sitting there for hours. He gathers Stone’s discarded clothes and follows the Wolf out of the cell, making sure to avoid stepping into the blood puddle around the body. He grabs the lantern in passing. 

Seeing where the Wolf has gone is pretty simple, as it leaves a bloody trail after itself from when it got blood all over itself. On the way he finds a small room, with his gloves and Stone’s gun stashed away in a box, as well as a block of cheese and half a loaf of bread in a minifridge, which he eats as he goes along, since he hasn’t eaten in a while. He also finds a couple of vials of whatever they injected Stone with. At least he won’t have to worry about taking a blood-sample anymore. After he leaves the room, a bit more walking leads him to a set of stairs, and soon he arrives at the door leading to an entrance room. 

The scene is like something from a horror-movie.

The door is busted to pieces, with only a few splinters hanging off the hinges. There are claw marks in the wooden floor. There’s blood everywhere. The scent of it lingers in the air. The mangled bodies of the cultists are strewn around the place, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They’ve been ripped open by what’s clearly large fangs and claws, and inner organs are pulled out. There’s an eyeball in a corner, gleaming in the dim light from the lantern. 

This is the result of an angry Wolf on a rampage. Robotnik is only glad Stone took it out on the cultists and not him. Speaking of Stone, he’s nowhere to be seen. The only place to go is outside, so Robotnik makes his way outside, through another broken down door. He’s momentarily blinded by the sunlight, tossing away the lantern in favour of shading his eyes until his eyes adjust to the light.

The Wolf is standing there, a few feet in front of him. It’s looking at him with calm, patient eyes, like it’s waiting for him to do or say something. It would look nice and friendly, if it wasn’t for the blood on its face, paws and splattered over its fur. Darn. He was kind of hoping Stone would have transformed back by now. It does seem to be doing better than inside. It’s more relaxed and confident, in the way it behaves and holds itself. It wags its tail when it sees Robotnik looking at it.

It comes closer to him and nudges his hand with its nose. He carefully scratches it behind the ears, and it makes a content noise, leaning against him. He almost falls over from the weight of the Wolf and pushes it slightly to make it stand on its own. 

“Come on, Aban,” he tells the Wolf, watching it perk up slightly. Stone’s first name seems to be the one the Wolf responds to. He presses a few buttons on his gloves, making sure the few Badniks he has with him are in working order and ready to handle anything. 

“Let’s go. We can’t stay here.” Wherever here is. It seems they are somewhere in the middle of a forest, surrounded by nothing but trees and rocks. As well as the building they were held in. But now that he has his gloves again, he can easily look up where they are, and how to get out of there. 

Robotnik pats the Wolf on the head as he looks at the map he’s just pulled up. They’re actually not far from the hotel, and it shouldn’t take too long to walk there. After pressing a few buttons on his glove to direct the Badniks to the hotel to wait for them, they start walking. 

The Wolf _loves_ being able to run around outside. It runs around Robotnik is circles, stops to sniff at everything and chases after the occasional squirrel. Whenever it manages to catch one, it presents it to Robotnik like it wants _him_ to eat it, and when he turns it down, the Wolf eats it in a single bite, powerful jaws easily crushing the small creatures. At least he won’t need to feed it now. Its tail is wagging so fast it’s nearly a blur. He remembers Stone spends the full moons in the basement of his house, meaning the Wolf might never have had the chance to run around outside. Or at least not since he was a child, living with his parents. He makes a mental note to fix up some kind of alternative solution to this. 

At least they don’t encounter any humans on the way. He still doesn’t know if the Wolf’s instincts would make it attack strangers, even if they aren’t any threat whatsoever. It would be an interesting test to see how the Wolf reacts to different people, and if he can recreate the serum that would allow Stone to transform whenever...

The whole experience almost makes him feel like one of those people who keep wild animals as exotic pets. At least he won’t get eaten. Probably, based on how the Wolf has behaved with him so far. But then again, it’s still a wild animal, and werewolves didn’t get their reputation by being soft. So it’s best to be on his guard, at least a little bit, just in case.

It takes a couple of hours for them to make their way to the hotel. Fortunately, there are no people around to see Robotnik usher a werewolf into the hotel and to their room. The Wolf moves carefully, almost hesitantly indoors, and wants to stop and smell everything. It takes some coercion and tugging and a firm “Aban” to make it move to where Robotnik wants it to. Once he is able to close and lock the door behind them, he’s just about ready to collapse. 

The shoes he’s wearing really aren’t made for walking long distances in a forest, he’s tired from the exercise and the lack of sleep, and his nerves are frayed after everything last night. So he just kicks off his shoes and shrugs of his coat, and tosses Stone’s clothes on a chair, while taking a quick look around the room to make sure everything is as it should. Nothing is touched and the Badniks have made their way in through the window and settled down. Everything is fine.

He’s almost ready to just fall in the tiny bed and take a well-earned nap before going back to work, as well as wait for Stone to turn back. But one look at the Wolf makes him realize those plans have to wait. 

It’s been circling the small room, sniffing everything. When it finds the Badniks, in low power mode under the desk, it lets out a surprised bark, sniffs them and curiously pats them with a heavy paw. It seems to be mostly interested in the bed. Robotnik wonders if it can smell him and Stone on it. It looks like it’s about to jump up on the bed and make itself comfortable there. 

“Oh, no you’re not,” Robotnik tells it firmly, tugging lightly on its fur to make it change direction. “Not before you’ve had a bath.” The Wolf is still covered in blood, as well as dirt from the forest. He very much does not want to have that in bed. That, and Stone will most likely be rather upset if he turns back in his sleep and wakes up covered in blood and dirt. 

The Wolf behaves reasonably well as its being led into the small bathroom, only grumbling slightly in annoyance as its paws slip on the tiled floor. It stays mostly still as Robotnik wets a bunch of towels and cleans up the blood from its face, paws and fur. The wound in its side has already started to heal, so there isn’t much to do about that. He would have given it a bath, but there’s no way it would fit in the tiny bathtub. It twitches when he pokes it between the toes, and even though it’s been behaving nicely so far, he doesn’t dare poke inside its mouth, so he just gets it to drink some water instead. Stone will have to brush his teeth extra thoroughly to get rid of the blood and fur and whatnot still stuck in his teeth. 

The Wolf leaps out of the bathroom the moment he allows it to. It shakes itself like a dog getting out of water. Its fur is standing up in all directions, making it look even bigger and shaggier than before. Its tongue is hanging out of its mouth as it sits in the middle of the floor waiting for Robotnik. It looks almost like an oversized dog more than a werewolf. 

He pats it on the head as he passes it and all but collapses on the bed. He has a whole twelve seconds to make himself somewhat comfortable, before the Wolf decides to fit itself in the bed with him. As expected, a bed too small for two men is far too small for a man and a werewolf. The Wolf doesn’t seem to mind the cramped space in the slightest and makes itself comfortable on top of Robotnik with a content grumble. If it was a cat, it would probably be purring. Then it starts licking his hair. 

“Thanks,” he grumbles, brushing his hair back with his hand and pushes its nose a bit, as he’s not too keen on getting wolf slobber in his eyes. “I was planning on taking a shower when I wake up.” He will never complain about Stone smelling like wet dog after a shower ever again. 

Eventually, once the grooming stops, he manages to fall asleep, covered by a very heavy, furry blanket. 

*A few hours later*

When Robotnik wakes up a few hours later, the first thing he notices is that there’s no Wolf sleeping on top of him anymore. It’s a bit chilly without a blanket. He does quickly notice there is now one very naked Agent Stone cuddled up against him, one arm curled possessively around his waist. Snoring softly in his ear. 

_At least he’s back to normal_ , Robotnik thinks, turning slightly to look at the sleeping man. He takes in the messy hair, the slack and relaxed expression, the way his mouth is just slightly hanging open, the – is that fur in his teeth? _Right, he ate those squirrels in the forest_. 

As much as he likes staying in bed with a naked Stone, Robotnik really needs to be getting up. He needs that shower to get the wolf-drool out of his hair, he needs to get something to eat, and he needs to get back to work, and take some notes.

As he gently nudges Stone to get out from underneath him, the man stirs slightly, starting to wake up. He blinks blearily a few times, looking around, looking somewhat confused and taking in his surroundings. It takes a few moments for him to recall what happened, and as he does, he’s suddenly wide awake and quickly sits up on the bed, hitting his head on the wall in the process, looking at Robotnik wide-eyed.

“Doctor are you alright?” he asks, looking Robotnik over for any injuries. “Did anything happen?” He tries to pat Robotnik down, looking for anything that might indicate something went badly. 

Robotnik swats his hands away and finally rolls out of the bed, stretching his arms above his head, making his joints crack in several places. Sleeping on a stone floor and then sleeping squished underneath a werewolf does not do good things to one’s spine. 

“Of course I’m fine,” Robotnik informs Stone, grabbing his clothes from the nearby chair and tossing them at him. “Your Wolf is even more of a puppy-dog than you are.”

“Oh,” is all Stone says as he’s turning the shirt over in his hands, not putting it on. Good. He could probably use a shower as well. It seems that once he confirmed Robotnik is okay he’s fallen back into a half-asleep state. “My mouth tastes funny. And there’s hair in my teeth?” he looks confusedly up at Robotnik, hoping for some kind of clarification.

“You ate some squirrels on the way here,” Robotnik informs him, starting to pull of his own clothes to go shower. “And you completed the mission for us. Congratulations. No more werewolf killing morons in this part of the country.”

“I didn’t -” Stone starts to ask him with a scrunched-up expression that shows both concern and disgust. “I didn’t eat any of _them_ , right?” 

“Not as far as I know,” Robotnik replies honestly. “I didn’t see it happen and it was difficult to tell if any pieces were missing. Not that I looked too closely.” He looks at Stone, who’s pulling some hairs from his mouth, probably trying to conclude if they’re human or animal. “You might want to brush your teeth.”

“I think so too,” Stone grimaces at the taste in his mouth, as well as the thought of what he might have eaten. He pulls his pants on and makes his way to the bathroom where he spends a good ten minutes brushing his teeth, making sure he gets all the hair and weird taste out of there. Along with anything else that might be there. 

While Stone is taking care of his dental hygiene Robotnik looks over his Badniks, cleans up whatever dirt is on them, and even makes a short report to the higher-ups, just letting them know the cultists have been handled, without any kinds of detail whatsoever. Then proceeds to ignore any messages they send, demanding more information. Then he gets of the rest of his clothes and gets ready for the shower. 

As soon as he’s ready for his shower, Stone steps out of the bathroom, still clad in only his pants, looking much more awake and alert. Robotnik takes a few moments to admire his toned body, before he walks up to him to press a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth, before he brushes past him with a brief “Join me in the shower?” Stone follows eagerly, chucking his pants along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Pic I drew of werewolf Stone
> 
>   
> 


End file.
